ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinzo (2015 Anime)
|no_of_episodes = 96}} Shinzo, known as Mushrambo in japan is an anime series and the remake/reboot of /Mushrambo. Plot Season 1 In the 22nd century, several years after WWV. Humanity was on the brink of ecxintion after the Enterrans slaughtered most of mankind. however, scientist Daigo Tatsuro put his daughter Yakumo in cryosleep in hopes she could revive humanity after decades. However, Yakumo woke up centuries after the invasion, only to find earth ruled by the Enterrans. When she woke up from her centuries long slumber, she was found by the Enterrans: Mushra, Sago and Kutal. All three have their personal reasons to go to a place called "Shinzo", the last place where humanity exists on earth. And together, the 4 go to Shinzo to bring peace betwen the remaining humans and the Enterrans. Season 2 After Lanacuras has been defeated, it seemed that the world will finally know peace. however, buried deep underground and thought to be nothing more than rumors. the Homunculus have been awoken from their 5 Century long slumber, and they set to revive humanity and restore it to its former glory. however, the Homunculus plot to exterminate the Enterrans in order to "achieve greatness" for mankind. Season 3 After Mushrambo sacrficed himself to defeat the Homunculus, Yakumo lost control of her powers and went insane. afterwards, she declared herself the Empress of the Galaxy. however, Fujin and Kojin survived and while the former began to atone for his sins, the latter ran into hiding. Season 4 ? Main Characters *Yakumo Tatsuro (CV: and Laura Bailey)- the daughter of renowned scientist Daigo Tatsuro, the heroine of Seasons 1 and 2 but the Big Bad of Season 3. *Mushra (CV: and Johnny Yong Bosch) *Sago (CV: and Patrick Seitz) *Kutal (CV: and Dave Wittenberg) Supporting Characters *Hakuba (CV: and Max Mittelman) *Binka (CV: and Cassandra Lee Morris) Mooks and Big Bads Enterrans *Mushrambo (CV: and Matthew Mercer) *Daku (CV: and Paul St. Peter) *Ryuma (CV: and David Vincent) *Rusephine (CV: and Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *Kimylas (CV: and ?) *Kraken (CV: and ?) *Diehanger (CV: and ?) *Gabriel (CV: and ?) *Grandora (CV: and Jamieson Price) *Ungra (CV: and Lauren Landa) *Caris (CV: and Marc Diraison) *Katai (CV: and John DeMita) *Doctor Parasite (CV: and John Snyder) *Gyasa (CV: and Derek Stephen Prince) *Katris (CV: and Kirk Thornton) *Queen Bee-Ing (CV: and Tara Platt) *Big Blue (CV: and ?) *Bigger Blue (CV: and ?) *Tombo (CV: and Keith Silverstein) *Waru (CV: and Chris Tergliafera) *Huntari (CV: and Richard Epcar) Kadrians *Lanacuras (CV: and Lex Lang)- a former Celestial who turned to the dark side by his own lust for power and the Big Bad of of Season 1. ages ago, after he has been corrupted by his ambition and greed, the other Celestials sealed him in an meteor that crashed on Earth around the beginning of the 22nd Century. however, the meteor that crashed leaked negative energy that corrupted the Seven Enterran Generals and made them commit genocide against mankind. *Eilis (CV: and Doug Erholtz) *Lunaria (CV: and Kari Wahlgren) *Garizani (CV: and Dave Mallow) *Shiro (CV: and ?) *Kuro (CV: and ?) *Pixie (CV: and ?) *Troll (CV: and ?) Homunculus *Izanagi (CV: and Michael McConnohie) - the leader of the Homunculus and the Big Bad of the 1st half of Season 2. *Izanami (CV: and Wendee Lee) - Izanagi's sister and later, Susano-o's second in command. *Susano-o (CV: and Vic Mignogna) - Izanagi's second in command and the Big Bad of the 2nd half of Season 2. *Fujin (CV: and Kyle Hebert) - the Homunculus of Wind. *Raijin (CV: and Frank Welker) - the Homunculus of Thunder. *Suijin (CV: and Robbie Daymond) - the Homunculus of Water. *Kojin (CV: and Steven Blum) - the Homunculus of Fire. *Amaterasu (CV: and Eden Riegel) - the Homunculus of the Sun. *Tsukuyomi (CV: and Julie Ann Taylor) - the Homunculus of the Moon. *Tennin (CV: and ?) *Goryu (CV: and ?) *Bar Juchne (CV: and ?) *Lilin (CV: and ?) *Golem (CV: and ?) *Karkinos (CV: and ?) *Satyr (CV: and ?) *Strzyga (CV: and ?) *? (CV: and ?) *? (CV: and ?) Chimera Wraiths * (CV: and ?) * (CV: and ?) * (CV: and ?) * (CV: and ?) * (CV: and ?) * (CV: and ?) * (CV: and ?) * (CV: and ?) * (CV: and ?) * (CV: and ?) * (CV: and ?) * (CV: and ?) Chosen Ones *Dio Diavolo (CV: and Richard Cansino) - the mortal incarnation of both God and The Devil, and both the Big Good and the Big Bad of season 4. *Aku Yoi (CV: and ?) *Iskren Izmamen (CV: and ?) *Hipu Kejam (CV: and ?) * (CV: and ?) * (CV: and ?) * (CV: and ?) * (CV: and ?) * (CV: and ?) * (CV: and ?) Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Soundtrack *Announcment Trailer/Intro Song (Every Day Is Exactly the Same by Nine Inch Nails) * * * * * * * Gallery Img_yakumo.jpg Img_mushra.jpg Img_h_mushra.jpg Img_sago.jpg Img_h_sago.jpg Img_kutal.jpg Img_mushrambo.jpg Reception The series was met with critical acclaim by critics and viewers alike. for its intense fight scenes, deatiled animation but most importantly, the moral aesops(idealistic and cynical alike) told across the story. Adaptaions Following the popularity and critical acclaim, a manga adaptation has been serialised on Weekly Shonen Jump. Merchandise of the series as produced aswell. Trivia * Category:Wazzupguys's Ideas Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Anime Category:2015 Category:Reboots Category:Remakes Category:Action Category:Action/Adventure Category:Adventure Category:Romance Category:Action-Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Comics Category:Manga